The Shadow
by Blaze Cat 13
Summary: A girl called The Shadow saves Shun from drowing after falling in a river she seems familer to Shun because of this he is determed to find out who she is. Rated T because I am paranoid. *I changed my pin name which was PyrusFireCat.*
1. The Shadow

**(No one's P.O.V.)**

A boy with jet black hair was sitting beneath a tree near a river. His clothes were soaked. He was fifteen years old, his name was Shun Kazami. He was breathing heavily and he was thinking about what had happen only a few minutes ago.

_**[Flash Back]**_

_**(Shuns P.O.V.)**_

_ I was siting on the edge of a river when I was getting up to go the ledge I was standing on gave way and I fell into the river. When I landed in the river the current was extremely strong even for me. The river carried me down a little ways when suddenly I got carried under the water and hit my head on a rock. I got knocked unconscious._

_ When I came to I was lying beneath a tree a girl was warping a cut on my upper left arm. She had long brown hair that was messy in the front (similar to the front of Dan's hair),a plain red tank top, a pare of plain black pants, a pare of black gym shoes with a red stripe honing along the side,and what struck Shun as the oddest thing of all she had on a mask the left side of the mask was similar to Masqurades, the right half only went down to just below her eye and curve like an oval at the bottom. All along the out side edges of the mask was like a light pink plastic the band that held the mask on was black._

_She looked at me and saw I was awake and asked "Are you felling better?"_

_I responded, "Yes." _

_She gave me a quick smile and responded "Good" she got up and said "Stay here and rest for a little while." _

_She started to leave I garbed her arm and asked "Who are you?"_

_She thought for a moment and said, "Call me The Shadow."_

_The Shadow broke free from my grip jumped into a near by tree and left quickly and silently._

_**{Flash Back over} **_

I thought as I was getting up I want to know who this Shadow is, and I am going to find out who she is.

**(No one's P.O.V.)**

With that last thought in his head Shun got up and started to walk home with all the days events going through his head one more time. He is determed to find out who this Shadow is and he will not stop untill he finds out who she is.


	2. Dan's Suprise

**(Runo's P.O.V.)**

Alice, Julie, and I were working at my parents cafe. Earlier that day Dan had called us all and told us to meet here. Alice and Julie were all ready visiting so every one would be here in person which is what Dan said he wanted. Shun and Murcho had all ready arrived so we were all just waiting on Dan. Of course he had to call us all here and then be the one to be late. All though that was kinda expected of him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Murcho cleared his throat. Julie and Alice were in the back and Shun and Murcho were in the booth the brawlers were ushaly in. He looked at me and asked me, "Runo do you know why Dan asked us to meet here?"

I thought for a moment. I knew he asked us to meet here, but why? That was beyond me.

"Sorry Murcho I don't."

I looked at Shun to see if he knew why. Sense he was Dan's best friend I thought he might know. When I was about to ask him the door was thrown open and reveled Dan.

**(Dan's P.O.V.)**

I was walking (well more like running) to Runo's parents cafe. I asked the six original Battle Brawlers to meet there. Of course though I was the one running late. I yelled, "Hurry up!" , to the resign I asked all the Brawlers to get together. They responded, "I'm coming!"

We arrived at the cafe. I threw open the door to see that all the Brawlers were there I thought, "Good".Then I realized that they were all staring at me. "I will be right back".

I looked at the person behind me.

"Waite here until I say so", I told them, "OK?"

They looked at me and nodded.

I went back in the cafe.

Julie was the first one to speak, "Well we're all here what did you want us for? Is it a.."

"Julie let him speak!" cut in Runo.

"Geez Runo you need to lighten up", responded Julie.

"Well any way', I started, 'I told you all to meet me here because, I wanted you to meet someone." Then I looked at Shun and said, "Shun you all ready know them."

Shun looked up and responded, "I do?"

"Yep, you do."

Then I looked at the others and remembered that they had absolutely no idea about what I was about to tell them and it would probity come as a complete shock to them.

"Well', started Runo, 'who do you want us to meet?"

"Right!"

I singled them to come in. A soon as Shun saw them I knew he recognized them.

"Guys, (I said this next part so fast nobody under stood me), now who wants to do what?"

"Waite, what did you say?" said Runo.

"Guys,"

"No after that,"

"Who wants to do what?,"

"No before that,"

"This is my twin sister Danielle."

"That's the...waite WHAT!"


	3. Introductions

This is the updated version of chapter 3 there are not many changes but there are a few.

Now on to the story!

Previously,

"Waite, what did you say?" said Runo.

"Guys,"

"No after that,"

"Who wants to do what?,"

"No before that,"

"This is my twin sister Danielle."

"That's the...wait WHAT!"

(Runo's P.O.V.)

We all looked at Dan as if he had two heads. Since when has he had a sister and a twin one no less? Since when has he had a sibling any way? How come we have never herd of her before? And if she is his sister where has she been?

I collected myself from the shock and looked a the others reaction.

Marucho and Alice looked like they were trying to see if Dan was telling the truth by comparing Dan to this Danielle.

Julie has this smile on her face that ether she is about to jump around from happiness that there is another girl in the group and this one could possibility like to shop and do all the things she likes to do or she is about to ask about a million and one questions. Most likely both though. Shun was well being Shun he looked surprised when she first came in but now he doesn't look that surprised he was just leaning up against a wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Typical Shun.

Dan looked as if he was waiting for one of us to speak. I guess we finally found a way to shut him up. Put him in a room with his best friends and then have him introduce us to his sister who is also in the room and instance silence. I wounder if that is good or bad?

Danielle didn't look as nervous as Dan actually she didn't look nervous at all. She just looked curious and alert. Other then that I could not tell what she is thinking. Or maybe she wasn't thinking like Dan half ah most of the time. Well now that I look at the two of them standing side by side the more similarities I see in between her and Dan.

Danielle has long waist length brown hair pulled into a high pony-tail and it's braided down with a thick red ribbon in it. Her bangs are identical to Dan's and like Dan she has a pair of goggles in her hair except unlike Dan's where his are black hers are white. Her facial features are almost identical to Dan's except hers are more feminine and her pules are almost cat-like. Her eyes are red-brown like Dan's but hers unlike Dan's are more on the red side while Dan's are more on the brown side. Danielle's clothes were simple they were pretty much identical to Dan's except for a few color differences (Note: Dan's outfit is the same one you see in the first New Vestroia episode). Where the lower half of Dan's outfit was black Danielle's was white, her pants were identical to Dan's except more feminine. Danielle was wearing a tank with the same pattern like Dan's but instead of the main shirt being black it was white, the circle on her shirt was orange unlike Dan's green. The slash through the circle on Danielle's shirt was purple versus Dan's yellow. The over shirt Danielle wore was the same as Dan's the only difference was where Dan's was white hers was black. Around her neck she wore a heart necklace that the oranges, reds, and, yellows seamed to turn to fire when the light hit it. The small heart stud earnings she wore were the same way. On her right wrist she had on a silver link bracelet that had a heart with green and red stones inter changing to form the outline with a magenta stones that filled in the middle of the heart. Her shoes were black with red and pink designs on them. She looked to be about the same height as Dan if not a couple of inches shorter.

If you went by looks Danielle and Dan could easily be twins but looks can e deceiving we learned that the hard way. I just hope she is more marcher than Dan. Although Dan has marched a bit since the bakugan went back to New Vestroia almost three years ago. Of course that might be because I've seen a different side of Dan since I have been dating him.

Well maybe Danielle is Dane's twin they do look almost identical, well besides the fact that Danielle is a girl and Dan is a boy.

I wonder who will be the first to speak it has been almost five mints sinc-

"Hi Danielle!" , Julie yelled this as she got in Danielle's face which I think startled her a tad bit, "my name is Julie! Wow! You look so much like Dan do you-"

"Julie", I said with a lightly raised voice, "Manners."

"Gee don't be such a kill joy Runo", Was Julies response to me.

"I am not a kill joy!"

"Are too."

I was about to retort when Alice spoke up," Guys, can we sort this out later? I thin we would all rather learn more about Danielle then here you to argue."

Julie and I looked at each other at simultaneously said,"Fine."

(Danielle's P.O.V.)

"Fine", after the red head spoke the bluenett and silver hared girl stopped auguring.

That's when Dan chose to speak up,"Anyway, Danielle the silver hyper girl with the silver hair is Julie Makimoto. You could call her the cheerleader of our group and she can cheer us all up even when we are all down."

I nodded she remind me of Dan's and my cousin Luarn, she has a lot of energy in her and can brighten up a room in thirty seconds flat. Then again Luarn is seven.

"The red head is Alice Gehabich she would be the brains for our group. She is not only smart but she pretty much has every single guy in the city worshiping at her feet."

"Including you?",I asked.

"No not including me. I said single guys. I'm not single."

"You're not?", I asked mild surprise evident in my voice.

"Than now brings me to Renell Misaki but we call her Runo. She is my girlfriend and she provides a perfect place for our team to meet."

"Yes!",The one that Dan introduced as Julie suddenly yelled and started to jump around like she saw a once in a life time show.

I looked at her and cocked an eyebrow at her in an confused and curious way.

The girl called Alice looked at me and explained," Julie has been trying to get Dan and Runo to admit they have been dating for almost three years now. They have been its just that neither have admitted it till now."

I nodded Dan's pride would get in the way of him admitting something like that.

Runo then spoke and said,"Can we discuss this later? Please?"

"Continuing on then the short blond is Choji Marukura we all call him Marucho though. He is our transportation per say he can get us any where in the world at any time pretty much. He is also a genus with computers as well."

I'm pretty good with computers as well I bet he couldn't out do me computer smarts wise.

"And you remember Shun Kazami right?, asked Dan, Mr. Hot Shot ninja?"

I rolled my eyes how could I not? I broke his arm once in forth or was it fifth grade? He wasn't much of a ninja back then.

I looked at Shun and I froze for a moment oh-no! Shun is the kid I saved from the river the other day! If he recognizes me my cover will be blown and that would be really bad! I looked away everyone was talking amongst them selves so no one saw me tense up good.

I think anyway Shun is looking at me a little weird. I hope he can't read me like an open book like he could when we were younger.

Review Please!


	4. Julie's Idea

I'm Back! I know I have not been on in a long time but I have sorta been busy, my sister(AqousRiverRere), and my dad both had semi-major surgery within a month of each other. Now they are both healing quickly and doing well I acutely have some free time!

Well on to the next chapter.

* * *

**(Shun's P.O.V.)**

After Dan introduced everyone to Danielle they all started to talk amongst them selves. Except for Danielle she seems quiet even for her. Then again she was never good with new people. I do remember Danielle from when we were younger, it was very hard to forget her. She broke my arm the summer before I went into fourth grade, third grade for her. My Grandfather was not very happy with me for that. He said it would set back my training for a few weeks. Although he did find someone else to train that day as well.

_**[Flash Back]**_

_We were walking back from the hospital to Dan and Danielle's house to drop them off. When my Grandfather stopped at a park bench and motioned for us to sit down, Danielle sat on the grass in front of him I sat on her right, Dan on her left._

" _Now you told the nurses and I that Shun fell out of a tree. I don't believe it, I let it go because I have a feeling that it's much more believable than what really happened. Now I want you three to tell me what really happened, How did Shun really break his arm?"_

_I was going to explain what happened and maybe keep the others out of too much trouble but before I could speak Danielle spoke up first, "It was me Mr. Kazami,'Danielle started looking shyly at him,' Shun surprised when he put his hand on my shoulder. I thought he was with Dan playing out in the parks ball park area, I was watching from the side of the pond. When he touched my shoulder I didn't think I just grabbed his arm in both hands and threw him over my shoulder onto his back. I guess I twisted his arm funny and broke while I threw him." Danielle fished dropping her gaze from my grandfather to the ground._

_Grandfather looked at me then Dan and asked, " Is this true boys?"_

_I looked at Dan and our eyes met we nodded at each other and then looked at my Grandfather and answered simultaneously, "Yes Grandfather/Mr. Kazami."_

_What my Grandfather did next was unexpected, he laughed. Danielle, Dan, and I exchanged bewildered looks, we had no idea what he was laughing at. Seeing our looks he explained, "I was certainly not expecting that truth be told I thought Daniel did something like a prank gone wrong not Danielle flipping Shun over her shoulder. Danielle I must admit that was a pretty impressive fete especially against one with Shuns training, I must ask how did you mange it?"_

_Danielle looked at first surprised at my Grandfathers compliment I must admit I was too, and Dan looked surprised as well. She shook her head then explained, " Like I said before, I just felt a hand on my shoulder I didn't think I just reacted. No training or any thing of the sort involved."_

"_That is a very unique reaction for someone of your age and how you were brought up. Also considering the fact that Shun hasn't been taught to throw like that. I believe you, Danielle, have great __potential to become a ninja, with natural reactions like that. I would like to train you along side Shun that is if it is OK with you and both of your parents."_

_I was very surprised at my Grandfathers proposal, Dan, and Danielle as well. Danielle responded with, "Well Mom and Dad have always said that I need to learn self deference and they do trust you and Mrs. Kazami sense we grew up with Shun. So I don't see any problems and it sounds like fun to me."_

_I chose to speak up at this point," Ell this kind of training will not be easy and seldom fun."_

"_I know Shun but no matter what kind it is I love a challenge. So I will take you up on your offer to train with you and Shun Mr. Kazami." finished Danielle._

"_That's not fair!' started Dan,' Now I'm the only one in our group whose not training to be a ninja!"_

"_Don't worry Daniel I believe that one day you will have your chance to show what you excellent." stated My Grandfather._

"_But I don't excel at any thing." said Dan while looking down sadly._

"_Times change, one day something will come along that you will excel at. Right Shun?"_

_**{End Flash Back}**_

"Shun?"

Dan's voice snapped me back to reality, I responded with a quick(and slightly sharp), "What?"

"Chill dude,' said Dan sounding slightly irritated, 'just making sure you were OK, you zoned out on us again."

"I'm fine." I responded a little gruffly. Danielle watched this exchange with slight amusement in her eyes she appears to remember how often Dan and I used to have exchanges like that when we were younger.

"Guys I just got the best idea ever!" yelled Julie excitedly. Why do I get the feeling this will not end well for somebody?

"And that would be?" asked Runo.

"How about us girls have a sleep over!' asked Julie excitedly, oblivious to the fact that Danielle paled considerably behind her, 'Then we would have plenty of time to get to know Danielle!"

"I guess it would be OK you and Alice are already staying here whats one more girl staying here for the night?' said Runo, 'OK I'm in."

Julie looked at Alice, "Sounds like fun I'm in too."

We all looked at Danielle she looked like she was considering it but I could read her like an open book and I know that she was very unsure about it, her next words proved this, "I don't know...

"Come on it will be fun we can paint our nails, play games, which movies you know all the normal sleep over stuff!" said Julie excitedly. Dan and Murcho looked like they figured that the girls forgot us. I believe they did, although the 'help me' look Danielle shot me proved at least she didn't forget us.

"Don't worry,' said Alice looking at Danielle synthetically after she saw the 'help me' look Danielle shot me, 'the girly stuff will be kept at a minimum."

"Well OK if you guys are sure you want me here."answered Danielle patently.

"Relax, its always good to add another girl to the group,' started Runo, ' anyway the cafe closes at eight so how about you meet us here about eight thirty, Danielle?"

"That sounds good." replied Danielle.

"This is going to great!' yelled Julie excitedly 'I better go get ready!"Julie ran up the stares rattling off items that she would need for the sleep over.

Runo sighed, "I'm going to make sure she doesn't destroy my room." she fowled Julie up the satires.

"I better get back too work its my shift at the moment, I should also keep an eye on toughs two to make sure they don't kill each other as well.' said Alice, 'Nice meeting you Danielle, by guys." Alice disappeared into the kitchen.

"I better get going too my parents are going to expect me at home soon. By Dan, Shun and nice meeting you Danielle." said Murcho while walking out.

"By Murcho."

"Nice meeting you too." said Danielle almost distractingly.

Dan, Danielle, and I headed out side, "We better get home Danielle, we need to get you ready for the sleep over." said Dan.

"We?' asked Danielle, 'More like me, and I need to go to the store I have been here sense last night and I haven't had a chance to get a shower and I need one, I need to get hair care and other supplies. So go ahead on home I've got money I'll meet you back at home OK?"

"Do you even know your way around town?" asked Dan smugly.

"Uh...yes, maybe...not really."

"I have to run into town any way, I will take her and show her where stuff is." I spoke up and suggested this.

"Thanks Shun, by sis!" yelled Dan while running towards his house.

'"My brothers crazy.' was Danielle's response to the way he said by. 'Anyway please tell me you have some way to get me out of this?' I shook my head no at her. 'Dang it.' I rolled my eyes at her and chucked typical Danielle. 'Not funny and how much has Wardington changed sense I've been gone anyways?"

"We have a new tower because of the incident three years ago."

"The Bakugan incident? I remember watching you guys on T.V. you all batted excellently."

"Did you battle at all?"

"A little I preferred to watch and come up with strategies. My school mates said I could have been number one if I wanted."

"Not many people knew you were Dan's sister did they?"

"A few but not very many. I'm surprised more didn't there's not many people in Fayville."

"When you did battle, I'm going to take a guess and say you battled with the Pyrus attribute." I stated more than asked.

"Close but no,' No? Then what attribute did she use?, 'I battled with both Pyrus and Ventus attributes, I had two guardian bakugan, One of each attribute. Isn't this the place?"

I looked up at the building sure enough we were here, I nodded at her.

"You get what you need and I get what I need and we can meet back out here. Hows that sound?"

"That will work." I went to one end of the store Danielle went to the other. Pyrus and Ventus I have to admit I was expecting to her only battle with only Pyrus. Danielle has always had a fiery sprite and like her brother likes to go at things head on, yet then again she does think some before she goes in things as well. So I suppose that both would work for her with her going at things head on at the same time thinking some before hand, unlike her brother who goes at things head on without thinking at all. I guess both attributes would work for her. I got what I need and headed out side, I was the first one out. I waited a few minutes and then Danielle came out.

I raised my eyebrows, "Ell why do you have cat food?" I asked as we started to walk back to her house.

She laughed, "Ell? You are still calling me by your old nickname for me? And I do have a cat, and she needs to eat too."

"I didn't know you had a cat and its better than Dans nickname for you."

"This is true Ell is a lot better than DEK(which it pronounced 'deck') and I got my cat while I was with my cousins. She's a small black cat named Mayonaka.' I shot her a confused look at the name It was an odd name. Seeing my look she explained, 'Its Japanese for at Midnight, I gave her that name because she was born at midnight. She normaly follows me every where but I didn't think I should meet you guys with a cat. Well guess I gotta go,' Danielle said when we were in sight of her house,' see you tomorrow if I live that long?"

"Actually no,' Danielle raised a questioning eyebrow at me, 'I'm going training in the mountains with Grandfather for a few weeks, but you can tell how your sleep over with the girls went when I get back."

"More like torture session." Murmured Danielle to her self.

I couldn't help but chuckle to my self at her words. Which earned me a death glare from Danielle. "It will not be that bad OK? I will see you when I get back alright?"

"If you say so, see ya Zami." said Danielle using her old nickname for me.

"By Ell." I said she nodded at me and disappeared into her house. I continued walking home tonight was going to be interesting for Danielle and the girls that's for sure.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!

~Cat 13

*Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart.*


	5. Sleepover

HELLO READERS I AM NOT DEAD! I know I have not updated in almost two years but I have been super busy! I have now just got time to work on updating (Thank you random Ohio weather and going to a CTC {I bet no one knows what that means!} kind of school). That and the multiple snow days and delays. I could give you a list of what I have been up to but most stuff people would not understand unless they went to my school. OK I am done blabbing. HERES CHAPTER 5!

**(Danielle's P.O.V.)**

"Mayonaka! Give that back!"

"Danny? What are you doing?" asked a voice from behind me. I let out a yelp and fell off the chair I was standing on and I flipped the chair and landed hard on my back.

"Danny! Are you ok?!" Now I recognized the voice of my mother.

I groaned "I'm fine." I sat up and glared at the top of my dresser, where my cat Mayonaka sat with my red MP3 player hanging from her mouth. "If only she would give me my MP3 back!"

My mother rolled her eyes and sighed. "Does she do this often?" She asked.

"Honestly?" I set the chair right "All the time." Climbing back on the chair I turned my attention back to my stubborn cat. She backed a little farther back, I retch for her. "Here Mayo-oyo, here Kitty-girl!"

"DEK I don't think that's working." I let out a yelp and jerked back falling off the chair and landing hard on my back, Again! Honestly could people stop sneaking up on me?

"Urusa(Shut up), Dan." I growled at my brother. "If you think you're so smart then why don't you give it a shot?" I said irrelatively while gesturing at Mayonaka.

"I will." Dan stated while setting up and climbing up on my desk chair. Our mother shook her head, "Just don't break anything and/or hurt and/or kill each other.

"No promises!" We chorused. Mom rolled her eyes and left us to it.

Dan turned his attention to Mayonaka. "Alright here, boy here black cat." I rolled my eyes at Dan. He wasn't even calling Mayonaka by the right gender. Mayonaka backed even farther away from Dan and eyed him wearily. Dan lunged at her, "Come here you little Kitty-brat!" He managed to catch Mayonaka's tail and pull it. She hissed at Dan and gave him a light surface scratch with her claws, not enough to bleed but enough to sting. She jumped off my dresser drop my MP3 on the floor and land in my arms neatly. Dan landed on the ground with a pretty solid thump. He groaned looked at me and glared at Mayonaka. He said simply, "Stupid cat." Mayonaka hissed in return.

"Hush my Sukoshi Kage(Little Shadow)." I said to Mayonaka while petting her to calm her down. She purred at me and climbed onto my shoulders. She decided to perch there. I put my hands on my hips and glared at Dan "Don't call her stupid." I snapped.

"She scratched me!" Dan retorted.

"You scared her and pulled her tail!"

"You wanted me to get your MP3!"

"You volunteered!"

"I…' Started Dan,' whatever you ready to go?" At least Dan has the common sense to drop a losing battle.

"Do I have to?" I wined. "I _loathe _sleepovers." I pouted.

"Yes and it's time to go." Said Dan while stifling a laugh at me. I stuck my tough out at him. He did the same back.

I sighed. "Fine." I grabbed my black messenger bag with a medium sized red heart on the right side of the top flap. I put Mayonaka on my bed who protested with a light, 'meow'. "Sorry Mayo." I patted her head. I swiped my MP3 off the floor and put my desk chair away. Stowing my MP3 in my bag and grabbing my sleeping bag I said, "I'm ready lets go. Time for a night in ochira(H*ll)."

Dan chuckled. "You still live up to Mr. Kazami's nickname for you. Don't you ?" He asked.

"Witch one?" I asked he had given me multiple ones.

"Ritorufu-Yuri(Little Fury)." Responded Dan.

"Urasa, baka(Shut up, Idiot.). Lets go before I decide to pull a disappearing act. I said while brushing past Dan and out the door. "And if you don't stop laughing I will tell the girls what Mr. Kazami used to call you." I yelled back to my laughing brother in our door way. He stopped instantly.

"You wouldn't!" He yelled to me in a scared sounding voice.

"Wanna bet? Wa Dare(New Blood)?" I said teasingly. "DEK!" I laughed. Then I realized something.

"Dan?"

"What?" He asked grumpily.

"I have no idea where I am going." I admitted reluctantly. Dan smirked and started walking in the other direction. "This way." This was going to be a long night…

* * *

"Here we are!" Dan yelled gesturing to Runo's parent's café when we arrived.

I eyed the café wearily, "Do I have to go in?" I asked.

Dan opened the door and said very frankly, "Yes, you have too." I followed him inside the café and glanced around. The café looked different when it was empty than when it was busy. Waite why was the place empty? Are we even-

"Runo! Alice! Julie! I have arrived with your prisoner!" yelled Dan.

"What!?" I screeched. I spun around to yell at Dan, and he waived at me and yelled at me, "See ya DEK! Have fun!" He spun on one foot and sprinted out the door. "Dan!" I yelled at him. The door slammed behind him. I glared at the spot where Dan once stood. "When I get home you are so dead Dan." I muttered to no one in general.

"Relax he does that all the time." Said a voice from behind me. I spun around and came face to face with Runo. "Nice to know he hasn't changed." I said dryly.

Runo chuckled, "Come on the others are up stairs." She led me up stairs to her room. She opened her door and motioned me in.

"Great Danielle's here!" Yelled Julie excitedly when she caught sight of me. "Now we can get this sleepover started! Lets play Truth or Dare!" Already? I thought. She sure doesn't waste time.

"How about we let Danielle get her things set up and let her get settled in first?" Said Alice nodding to my rolled up scarlet, green, black, and white sleeping bag and my messenger bag that I was holding.

That's when I noticed Alice sitting on a black and purple sleeping bag. Julie was sitting on a pink, brown, white, and pink sleeping bag. Runo was standing on a yellow, white, and light blue sleeping bag. They had all placed their sleeping bags in a circle leaving a space between Alice and Julie. As I was setting up my sleeping bag Julie asked me, "Do you have a nickname?"

I paused, "What?"

"Do you have a nickname?" Julie asked me again, "You can't go by Danielle, like, all the time!" Exclaimed Julie to me.

"Danny." I said simply while sitting down.

"Hu?" asked Julie giving me an odd look.

I looked at her. "Danny, it's the most common nickname I go by. I do have many others though but Danny is my most often used. That was when Alice broke into giggles, Runo mumbled, "Well that explains a lot." And Julie had a kind of dumfounded look on her face. I eyed all of them wearily, "What did I say?"

Alice stopped giggling and explained, "When the Bakugan were here Julie used to often call Dan, Danny." Runo cut in at this point, "He would always get this weird look on his face when she did. Danny being your favorite nickname would explain why he would get that look."

"First off Danny is not my favorite nickname." I said a tad on the harsh side getting me odd looks but they got the point-Don't ask. Then something occurred to me. I had to ask, "What?' I asked teasingly, 'Did Julie have a crush on Dan or something along those lines?"

Runo seemed to sulk, and Alice gave a little grin and said, "A huge one." Hu didn't see that one coming. I was just teasing. Suddenly Julie jumped up and explained, "I may have had a crush on Dan, but now I'm over that petty crush! And Runo's got Dan and I've got my Billy!" Julie said in one big rush and she sat down with a thud, crossed arms, and a 'Hump'. Ok good to know and does she even breath? I thought.

"Ignore her." Runo said while turning to me. Then she asked, "Anyway did you battle when the Bakugan where here?" This got all attention turned to me.

I shrugged, "Not particularly, I preferred to watch others battle, but those who did see me battle, which was mainly when those Bakugan invaded, said I could have wiped the floor with the number one. Which was Dan when those Bakugan invaded. Those who knew Dan was my twin were constantly laughing when people said that. Very few knew that the number one was my twin brother."

"What attribute did you battle with, when you did battle?" asked Alice.

I grinned; time to throw them a curve ball. "I didn't battle with just one attribute I battled with two; Pyrus _and_ Ventus. I had one guardian Bakugan of each attribute." Lets see if they saw that one coming.

"That's unusual." Said Alice. "Not many people battle with two attributes. It is a very unique battling style that very few utilize."

"Right." Runo nodded in agreement. "Like I battled with Haos mainly with my Blade Tigrerra." Julie cut in, "And I mainly battled with my precious Subterra Hammer Gorem. " Then she suddenly changed gears, "Now! Truth or Dare time! Runo start!"

Wow I thought amusedly, she's like my cousin, saying one thing then Squirrel! Off in a whole 'nother direction.

"Alright,' Runo started, 'Julie, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Alright,' Runo stopped and thought for a moment, "Go make us some snacks!"

"But-" Julie tried to protest. "No buts!" Runo cut in cheekily. "Fine." Julie said reluctantly and left the room.

"Why did….? " I started to ask but trailed off. Runo grinned and said, "It gives us a few minutes of quiet and I also forgot to make snacks." Said Runo simply." And I also have the feeling knowing Julie that you are next." Runo said this last part with a smirk. Which earned Runo a, "Be nice." From Alice. Alice then looked at me and said, "Though she is correct you are most likely next."

I looked at the ground and muttered to it a sarcastic, "Lucky me." Alice gave me a soft smile, "You will be fine. Julie just gets over excited."

"I can tell." I said flatly.

"I'm baaccckkk!" Yelled Julie excitedly in a sing-song voice. She came in the room with a giant bowl full of popcorn and a tray with glasses filled with apple juice. She put the popcorn bowl in the middle of our little circle and handed all of us a glass of apple juice. Julie sat down and said, "Danny!" Why me? I thought with a mental groan. "Truth or Dare?" I thought for a moment I figured that truth would be safest. "Truth I guess….." I said hesitantly.

Julie thought for a moment. Then asked, "What were your Bakugan's names?"

I grinned. This was easy! "Ventus Tempest Chetor or Che and Pyrus Inferno Phoenix or Nix." Alice then commented with a thoughtful look, "I have never heard of those two Bakugan before."

I shrugged, " Like I said before, I didn't battle much. So I didn't know how common they were. And I was in a small town anyway. So we didn't see to many different types of Bakugan anyway."

"Considering how Alice didn't know about them then I would say that they are not very common." Said Runo.

"Alice knows that much about Bakugan?" I asked she must know a lot about Bakugan for a comment like that to be made.

"Yes!" Julie said impatiently. "Can we move on now? Danny it's your turn!"

"Julie patience!" Snapped Runo at Julie.

"Well Runo I-" I cut Julie off this time. "Alice! Truth or Dare?"

Alice thought for a moment then said, "Truth."

I knew exactly what I was going to ask. "Ya'll know what attributes I battle with and my Bakugan's names. And I know the same for Runo and Julie. But what about you Alice? What attribute did you battle with and what was the name of your Bakugan?" I truly wanted to know.

"Well that's a little hard to explain." Alice started slowly while exchanging a look with Runo and Julie. I raised an eyebrow. Why do I get the feeling I am missing something important? I asked myself. "You see I battled but I didn't."

"What's that mean?" I asked confusedly.

"I battled without my will or knowledge." Alice explained.

I rose my eyebrow again. "That makes even less sense than the other answers."

I shrugged and gestured around me, "By choice or not, I'm here all night."

Alice nodded, "Ok so it started like this…"

-One long story later that everyone who has seen the first season of Bakugan should know (but I will sum-up any way) -

I rubbed my temple, "Ok so let me get this straight, Dr. Michael Alice's grandfather built a Dimension Transporter that malfunctioned and infected the both of them with negative energy turning them into Hal-G and Masquerade without their knowledge and after Dan and Masquerade faced off Alice learned about her alter ego and ran off because she was afraid of the Brawlers reactions then later went after Dan in the Doom Dimension, as Masquerade, after she sensed that he was in trouble and after the battle Masquerade disappeared for good and Alpha Hydranoid became Alice's guardian Bakugan. Did I get that about right?" I asked after a quick sum-up of what the three girls just told me. I must admit that was _so not _the explanation I was expecting.

"It's a crude summery but that's basically it." Replied Runo.

I let out a breathy chuckle and looked over at Alice who was staring at the ground. I grinned. "Boy am I glad all of you is on our side now." Alice's head shot up and she locked eyes with me, "Hu?"

"What?" I asked Alice giving her my friendliest smile, "As far as I can tell the Brawlers would have never won the war against Naga without you and we all have skeletons in our closet. Some of them are just odder then others. I'm not going to judge you on who you used to be. Who we were doesn't matter it's who we are now that makes us who we are. And that's all that matters who we are _now._" I may have had one to many fortune cookies.

"Thanks Danny." Alice said with a grin.

"No problem Alice. Though I think I am starting to sound like a fortune cookie." I said with a light chuckle and wink at Alice.

She laughed and winked back, "Maybe one to many." We all burst out laughing.

"Ok,' started Julie, 'lets start again! Alice it's your turn!" Dang I thought I had hoped everyone had forgotten about the game.

"OK, Runo, Truth or Dare?" asked Alice.

"Dare."

-An undetermined amount of time later-

"Danny, Truth or Dare?" Julie asked me some time later.

"Truth." I responded. This night had not been as bad as I thought it would be. I still hated sleepovers, just not as much as I had before. Dan was still dead when I get home and- Hu ho. Julie was giving me this most gleeful grin. Like I had just walked into a trap. What had I just gotten myself into?

"Danny,' The way Julie said this made me think of a cat who had cornered a mouse. Dan I'm so going to kill you. 'Who do you like?" It's going to be slow and- say what? Then it hit me. "Like as in friends or as in something more?" I asked eyeing Julie wearily.

"As in boyfriend like." Dan. I hate you.

"And if I don't want to say?" I asked indifferently.

"Then,' Julie started in thought, ' you have to," She tapped her chin in thought. She suddenly snapped and looked at me with an evil grin on her face. Dan is _so dead._ She motioned me closer to her and whispered in my ear. I jerked quickly away at what she told me.

"Heck NO!" I exclaimed.

Julie smirked and crossed her arms. "It's either that or tell us who you like. And judging by your reaction we know them or have heard of them from either Dan or Shun." At this point Runo rolled her eyes and Alice was watching curiously. Glaring at the world in general and, where I imagined where Dan would be laughing his head off at, also mentally cursing him to heck and back, I locked my eyes on the wall and mumbled my crushes name.

"I can't hear you." Julie said in a sing-song voice.

I dropped my eyes to the ground and, while fighting a blush, said louder, "Shun." All movement and sound in the in the room stopped. I refused to look up.

"You have a crush on your brothers' best friend?" Runo asked slowly. Blushing I gave a sharp nod. I still didn't look up.

Suddenly Julie shrieked in laughter. This startled me and my head shot up. Julie was laughing her head off, Runo was also laughing pretty hard, and Alice was at least trying to suppress her laughter. Key word: _trying._ And failing miserably. I huffed at them and crossed my arms and said sarcastically, "Nice to know you think that's funny.

Alice stifled her laughter and cleared her thought. "Sorry Danny. But having a crush on your brothers best friend? The only thing worse is having a crush on your best friends younger sister."

"That's a guy problem." I exclaimed while throwing my hands up.

"Exactly." Runo said with a smirk.

Oh. Shun's my brothers best friend. I'm Dan's younger twin sister. Duh. I crossed my arms. Hold on wait wouldn't Shun having that problem imply…? "Shun doesn't like me like that." I only got laughter in response. I glared at the world again and said, "Oh hardy, har, har." They only laughed harder. I threw my arms up and looked up. "Why me?"

There was a knock at the door. It opened and we all looked at the door when it did. A nice looking lady stood in the door way. She looked similar to Runo but older and bigger." I heard a lot of commotion is everything all right?" She asked.

"Yes Mom/Mrs. Misaki." Coursed Runo, Alice, and Julie.

The woman now identified as Mrs. Misaki, Runo's mom, glanced at me. Then glanced back and then blinked. I mentally rolled my eyes. This always happens when people meet one twin then the other later. "For a moment I thought you were Dan." Every time.

I put on a small smile, "No ma'am, my names Danny. I'm Dan's twin sister."

"Oh now none of that. There's no reason to be so formal." She then changed thoughts. "Dan has never mentioned a sister."

"We just found out earlier today." Started Runo. " Do you need something mom?"

"I just came in here to tell you that it is late and that you girls should be getting to bed." Said Mrs. Misaki. "So goodnight girls. And nice meeting you Danny."

"Goodnight Mom/Mrs. Misaki." All of us girls coursed.

"Night everyone!" said Julie with a yawn. We all said our goodnights and shut off the lights. I stared up at the ceiling and listened to the others fall asleep. Today was an OK day but Dan was still dead for roping me into this. I wondered how the next few weeks would go. I wonder how many other friends Dan has and how bad I can confuse them? I do pretty much look like a female Dan after all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5!

I will try to update more often than I have been.

Review Please!

~B.C.13


End file.
